


drrr!! thief squad

by allva



Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a group of thiefs come to the city, see what happens when they meet the locals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One sunny day a girl by the name of fire was walking around Ikebukuro with her friend, panda mouse.**

**Fire: is there a case you see?**

**Panda mouse: I don’t know, nothing looks good to me**

**Just then they heard a person scream,” I-Z-A-Y-A” and a loud crash. They ran to where the noise came from and saw a guy in a bartender suit throwing a vending machine at a guy in a black parka coat.**

**Parka guy: is that really the best you can do, shizu-chan?**

**Shizu-chan: my name is shizuo heiwajima, get it right**

**Panda mouse: fire, these two look good**

**Fire: I agree with you, call Alice and tell her to look up these two**

**Panda mouse: on it**

**The parka guy ran toward them and shizuo through a street sign and them. The parka guy jumped over them, making the sign fly straight at fire and panda mouse. Fire grabbed the sign before it hit them. Shizuo had a confused look on his face when he saw fire stop the sign. Fire sighed and slammed the sign into the sidewalk.**

**Fire: you should focus on your surroundings, come on pm we have to pick up some sushi for lunch**

**Panda mouse: okay, see ya**

**Fire and panda mouse walked until they saw a tall black sushi chief handing out fliers.**

**Fire: o! I’m here to pick up an order**

**Sushi chief: oh yes, right this way please**

**Panda mouse: how much will it be?**

**Sushi chief: 20 dollars**

**Fire pulled out 2 10 dollar bills and handed them to the chief guy.**

**Fire: thanks for the food**

**Fire and panda mouse walked out of the restaurant with a box of sushi.**

**Fire: did you tell Alice about those 2?**

**Panda mouse: yup**

**Fire: good, now time to get back home and eat**

**Panda mouse: couldn’t agree more**

 


	2. a game?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is going happen next? lets see.

**The walked all the way this building a few block away from where the fight was. They went to the top floor and opened the door labeled A1.**

**Fire: yo, where back with the sushi**

**Two kids came running toward fire and panda mouse yelling,” sushi”.**

**Fire: calm down, remember we can’t eat until the whole gang is here**

**The kids said,” we remember”.**

**Panda mouse: where are the others?**

**One of the kids said,” Alice is in her computer room, Jackie is with blare and Clare in her room” the other kid said,” luce is playing his games while Jake lift weights in the gym”.**

**Fire: go tell them that food is here**

**The kids said,” okay” and they ran to get the others that were in the room. After 5 minutes everyone was at the dining table.**

**Fire: Alice did you look up those names that panda told you?**

**Alice: yup and get this that shizuo guy lived here is whole life and he is known as a monster because of his inhuman strength**

**Panda mouse: what about the other guy?**

**Alice: izaya orihara, he is an info broker, plus him and shizuo been fighting ever since freshman year, so whats important about these 2?**

**Fire: they look interesting**

**A guy wearing a black shirt asked,” you’re going to play a game with them, aren’t you”**

**Fire: you know me so well Jake**

**Jake: we have been friends since we were little**

**Fire: I know**

**Another guy asks,” so is this game going to be fun”**

**Fire: I don’t know since I don’t have all the pieces yet**

**The guy says,” oh, like I always say, finding the pieces is as fun as the game”**

**Fire: and you are always right Luce**


	3. strongest vs fastest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shizuo and fire fighting, who will win?

After supper they all went to their rooms. In fire’s room fire was saying,” izaya is the black king and shizuo is the white king and I’m the red queen, all that is left is the white and black subjects”. The later that night fire and Jackie rode on their rollerblades to a store that sells jeweler. They went in and stole everything that was in there, as they were rollerblading down the sidewalk fire ran into shizuo.

Fire: hey, watch where you're going!

Shizuo: you ran into me

Jackie: yo, whats the hold up here?

Fire: nothing, take this and tell Alice that I’m going to be a little late tonight

Jackie: okay

Jackie rollerbladed back to their apartment with all the stuff, while fire punched shizuo in the face.

Shizuo: for a girl you have a strong punch

Fire: well I am the international world champion fighter

Izaya was watching the two fight and he said,” the strongest man vs. a fighting champion this will be fun to watch” to himself. In five hours the fight ended with fire winning.

Fire: ha-ha, guess you aren’t the strongest in Ikebukuro, shizu-kun

Shizuo: I must admit you sure are really strong *did she just call me shizu-kun?*

Fire: thanks, (sigh) you guys can come out now

Dee: told you she notice us

Lee: yeah yeah

Fire: (sigh) what are you two doing here?

Dee/lee: playing

Fire: with who?

Dee/lee: you

Fire: this playing better not be like it was when we were in New York

Dee: some what

Lee: but it will involve a truck, and other stuff

Fire: what other stuff?

Dee/lee: thats a surprise

Fire: okay now go back to the apartment, as for you shizu-kun we’ll play more tomorrow, later

Shizuo: later

~~~ Next day ~~~

Fire was walking around; she could here everyone around her whispering about how she beat shizuo in a fight.

Fire: will you all shut up, sesh get a life all of you instead of whispering about something as stupid as a fight!

Everyone became quiet and continued walking. 

Fire: sesh, stupid people

???: someone has a temper this morning

Fire turns around and saw izaya standing there.

Fire: well I’m not much of a morning person

Izaya: since you're not a morning person then you probably haven’t had breakfast yet?

Fire: not yet, that’s why I’m going to Russian sushi

Izaya: mind if I join you?

Fire: I don’t care

Fire continued to walk and izaya walked up beside her.

Izaya: I’m a little surprised that you beat shizu-chan in a fight

Fire: how is it surprising? 

Izaya: because shizu-chan is a monster

As they walked up to Russian sushi a rider on a black motorcycle drove up to izaya.

Izaya: good morning black rider, fire since your new 

Fire: hi celty

Celty typed,” hello fire”.

Izaya: you two know each other?

Fire: yup

Celty typed,” it has been a while fire”

Fire: it sure has

Izaya: how?

Fire: well when I was four I got washed up on the place celty lived, she took me in , cared for me and since then she has been my big sister.


	4. Author's Notes

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
